Restocking
by Thexjamstervidsx
Summary: What if it would have been Caroline, not Allison with Isaac to restock the janitor's closet. And what would Caroline do to prevent Isaac from turning werewolf?


I was late at school today. Thank you Klaus for getting me in to this. He almost didn't let me leave of his house. He tried to seduce me, so I would have stayed and not go to school. He almost succeeded. Lucky for me—I'm stubborn. Right now, though I wish I would have stayed.

"The two of you will wash all the boards at this hall," I heard Mr. Harris saying, but I didn't look who he pointed. I looked up at him and saw that he was pointing at Allison Argent and some boy, whose name I forgot. She is… or was a hunter. I'm not really sure is she anymore.

"Re-shelving the library," he continued pointing two other students.

"Restocking the janitor's closet," he told me and Isaac Lahey, who was a werewolf. He was somehow different than Tyler. Oh goodie. Vampire and werewolf together in janitor's closet.

I saw Isaac look behind him and saw me and I dropped my pen. Not really sure why. Oh I think he must be happy. We haven't really ever talked, but I kicked his ass once at the woods.

Isaac turned away and stood up.

"Oh, Mr. Harris?" Isaac asked. "Um…"

"Does it have to be with her?" Isaac asked quietly, but I heard clearly, because vampire hearing.

"Now that I know you prefer not to…" Mr. Harris said. "…Yes. You have to be with her."

Isaac turned to look at me again and murmured: "Great."

* * *

We opened the door of the janitor's closet. I was carrying three large books and he was carrying some boxes. We walked in and he sighted.

We accidently walked in to each other.

"Sorry," I murmured. I saw him looking around the closed.

"Are you OK?" I asked. It couldn't be so awful to be with me. He could have been with Allison and I heard he stabbed him with a knives like 20 times or so, when she was still on a hunter mode. And besides I should be the one afraid. One werewolf bite can kill a vampire.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm just…" he said "…Not a big fan of small spaces."

"Oh…" I really didn't know what to say to that one.

Suddenly someone closet the door and I jumped a little back from Isaac. I think lights went too, when suddenly all was red-ish.

I walked to the door with Isaac and he tried to open it few times.

"Uh, maybe it locked from the outside," I suggested.

He tried few more times and then put his ear to the door. He looked kinda cute. I smiled a little, but then noticed what I was thinking. _Stop it, Caroline._

"No, there's something against it," he told me_. Great_. Just great.

Isaac tried few more times and looked like he was having a panick attack. He took his off his hoodie or whatever shirt it is.

"Okay.." he said quickly three times.

"OK. Just relax, Isaac," I said firmly.

Isaac put his hands to his head and said: "No." He was totally panicked.

"Isaac, relax!" I yelled.

Isaac put his hands against the door and was breathing hard and knocked with his fingers few times.

"Come on, Come on." he murmured and his breathing was getting heavier and heavier. And I was getting worried, at the latest at the point where he started hitting the door with his werewolf strength.

"Isaac," I said worriedly "Isaac!"

He started hitting harder and harder.

"Just relax," I tried saing.

"Come on!" He yelled, still hitting the door. "No!"

He was getting angry. If he keeps doing this he will turn to wolf in any minute. I need to get him calm down.

"How do you always get to these things," I murmured to myself and then turned him around. He looked at me with his _what-the-hell-you-think-you're-doing_ –face.

He tried to get away of my hold, but I just put my hands firmly to his face and brought him closer to me.

"Caroline…" he started.

I brought him closer and closer until out lips met.

"What?" he asked, but I noticed that he still wasn't calm, so I kissed him like my life depended on it—which it kinda did.

He put his tongue to my lower lip, asking for entrance and I let him. He was starting to calm down. Luckily for me. Yes, I have a boyfriend, whose blood is the cure but it would hurt like hell if Isaac would bit me.

I didn't even hear, when someone opened the door until I smelled him—Klaus. I swallowed and looked in to Klaus' blue eyes.

I let go of Isaac's lips. Klaus took a hold of Isaac's neck and drew him out of the janitor's closet.

"What the hell is going on here?" Klaus yelled.

How to explain to your boyfriend who would kill Isaac in a second that I had to kiss him, because he was having a panick attack?

"Well, love. Explain! Is this why you preferred coming school?" he asked angrily and looked at Isaac who was laying at the floor.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened," Isaac told him. Klaus looked at me again and I explained what happened.

"I think it was the alfas," Isaac told us.

"What was?" Klaus asked

"The ones who closed the door," i quessed.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I asked Klaus few heatbeats later.

"You didn't come to the mansion after school," he told me.

"Because thanks to you I was late at school…_again_ and had to do restocking."

"Really?" Klaus smirked when he thought about what they did in the morning.

"We really need to do something about these alfas," I told him.

"I will help," Isaac told us.

* * *

**Just trying a crossover. And my first one shot ;)**

** Like 95 % of that was already on Teen Wolf, but.. Yea. What do you think?**


End file.
